Gajeness Drabble Season 2
by girl-chan2
Summary: /side story dari HGAD/ Heroes Gakuen hampir setiap hari nista. Nggak percaya? Baca aja sendiri!
Well, ini pertama kalinya membuat oneshot HG, jadi jangan tanya seberapa absurd-nya! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hanya punya fic ini!

Warning: Banyak OC, fandom lain nyasar, humor garing, dll.

* * *

 **1\. Kesempatan**

"Minggu depan Loren ulang tahun!"

Oktavo si cowok Outboxer melirik Dodi yang baru datang sambil membawa sebuah gelas plastik berisi kopi hitam yang merupakan senjata untuk begadang nanti malam.

"Loren? Gebetan lu, nih?" tanya Oktavo.

"Iya..." jawab Dodi sambil mikir. "Enaknya ngasih apa, ya?"

"Cakep?" tanya Oktavo lagi.

"Cakep!"

"Bening?"

"Bening!"

"Kasih nomor telepon gue aja!"

Alhasil, Oktavo pun sukses disiram kopi sama Dodi.

* * *

 **2\. Chanoyu**

Sekilas mereka terlihat berbeda. Gadis timur dan pemuda barat. Yang satu memiliki perawakan khas orang Jepang, yang satu lagi memiliki perawakan khas suku pedalaman Amerika.

Tapi, mereka memiliki kesamaan.

"Feiren, tidak bisakah kita langsung saja? Aku sudah tidak kuat."

"Tidak bisa, Moiya-san. Ini harus dilakukan dengan saksama."

"Tapi aku— Ugh!"

"Tahan sedikit, Moiya-san."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Pemuda Indian itu bangkit dari ruangan ber-tatami tempat mereka mempelajari chanoyu. Kram di kakinya akan bertambah parah jika dia bersimpuh lebih lama lagi.

Gadis Samurai yang tetap tinggal di ruangan itu pun tersenyum samar.

* * *

 **3\. Pekerjaan Rumah**

Berna Bartolk memasuki ruang kelas Melee dalam keadaan kacau balau dan mendekati Toni dengan senyuman sejuta umat sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Toni sambil menatap Berna dengan risih.

Berna masih aja tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Toni.

"Liat PR, dong!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Berna pun sukses dipukuli habis-habisan sama Toni.

"PHP!"

* * *

 **4\. Joke**

Mengganti teh bubuk Ikyo dengan bubuk kopi instan... Check!

Menukar sirup darah Eiuron dengan kuah sarden... Check!

Mengganti semua pakaian dalam Teiron dengan baju renang wanita... Check!

* * *

Sehari setelah Alpha melaksanakan semua daftar kegiatan itu dalam rangka April Mop, dia pun langsung diburu oleh ketiga orang yang bersangkutan.

'Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda...' batin Alpha yang sampai sekarang ini masih meringkuk di dalam lemari.

* * *

 **5\. Umpatan**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Alexia merupakan saingan Doni dalam hal mengeluarkan ejekan kelas kakap.

Pemuda Cowboy itu sanggup berbantah-bantahan dengan sang Robin Hood sampai berjam-jam. Makian demi makian terlontar dengan lihai dari lidah mereka masing-masing.

Kalimatnya begitu kasar sampai-sampai Icilcy harus menutup telinga perawan Flamy, makian yang begitu dahsyat sampai sukses membuat Exoray dan Teiron mangap selebar-lebarnya.

Berbeda dengan Alexia, Daren dan Musket bukanlah tipe orang yang sanggup mengumpat dengan entengnya. Kalimat mereka sangat teratur dan sopan sehingga tak ada manusia (atau makhluk hidup) yang pernah terluka karena kalimat kurang sopan dari pemuda Treasure Hunter dan Musketeer itu.

Oleh karena itu, banyak yang heran kenapa kedua orang itu mau aja menjadikan Alexia si mulut ceplas-ceplos sebagai sahabat mereka.

* * *

 **6\. Like**

[Foto teman kencan di taman bunga]

 _Geser kursor. Like._

[Foto teman ngasih kado Valentine]

 _Geser kursor. Like._

[Foto teman melamar kekasihnya]

 _Geser kursor. Like._

"Cie yang bisanya cuma klik like doang! Lu kapan nyari pacar, Ray?" celetuk Gallerian watados saat mendapati kegiatan Exoray di layar laptopnya.

* * *

 **7\. Asal-usul Klimpiang**

Flamy, Arion, dan Nirlion sedang menginap di rumah Shyo. Sekarang sudah malam, mereka sudah makan enak, dan Shyo ingin menceritakan cerita hantu (tentunya setelah mereka mengambil guling untuk dipeluk saat ketakutan).

"...Jadi aku dan kakakku ke toilet. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara... KLIMPIANG!"

"A-apa?''

"KLIMPIANG!"

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Lho, kok ngakak?" tanya Shyo bingung.

"Dari dulu aku nggak pernah dengar sound effect klimpiang, Shyo!"

"Iya, itu cuma dibuat-buat kan?"

"Shyo nggak tau sound effect! Shyo nggak tau sound effect!"

Yah, kalian tau sendiri lha siapa yang terkena serangan Doll Stomp dari Shyo hari ini!

* * *

 **8\. Remedial**

Meiva meringis ketika melihat rangkingnya di angka 15. Catatan peringkat terburuknya.

Ayata si cewek Gangrim mendekati Meiva dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Meiva hanya bisa menatap Ayata dengan sendu sambil bertanya, "Kenapa, Ayata?"

"Ini... aku remedialnya dua..." jawab Ayata dengan tampang sangat nyesek.

Meiva pun menatap rapotnya dengan tampang datar.

"Tenang saja, Ayata! Kau bisa belajar dariku!" ujar Meiva sambil tersenyum dan mata Ayata pun langsung berbinar.

"Kamu remed berapa?" tanya Ayata dengan antusias.

"Empat..."

Ayata mengabdi kepada orang yang salah.

* * *

 **9\. Alexia bisa MEMASAK?!**

Suatu hari, terjadi kehebohan di asrama Heroes Gakuen dan penyebabnya sangat sederhana.

Pasalnya, di meja ruang makan asrama itu, tersedia masakan yang rasanya sangat menggoda.

Taukah kalian siapa yang membuat masakan tersebut?

Rupanya yang memasak semua itu adalah Alexia Mercowlya.

WHAT?! COWOK YANG MASAKANNYA LEBIH BERACUN DARI ENGLAND ITU BISA MASAK SEDEMIKIAN RUPANYA?!

"Silakan dicicipi~" ujar Alexia harap-harap cemas.

"MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA UNTUK ALEXIA!" teriak Teiron yang udah mundur duluan.

Sontak, Alexia mulai bad mood dan langsung menghampiri Teiron yang udah ngumpet di kolong meja makan, kemudian...

DUAK!

Kepala Teiron pun langsung ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan besar karena digetok pake panci penggorengan, sementara Alexia langsung ngomel dengan kasarnya, "BASTARD! CICIPIN DULU APA?! KAGAK MENGHORMATI BANGET, SIH!"

Acara omelan itu terhenti ketika Saphire shock saat mencicipi masakan buatan Alexia.

"Kenapa masakan Alexia ENAK BANGET? Kok bisa, ya? Padahal aku mengintip bagaimana cara memasaknya, sepertinya tak ada asap kebakaran di dapur! Apa aku salah lihat, ya?" tanya Saphire yang sangat shock mencicipi masakan tersebut.

"Siapa dulu dong, hehehehe…" sahut Alexia menyombongkan diri.

"He-eh! Biar kukasih mosi TIDAK PERCAYA untukmu, ya~" potong Icilcy dengan wajah sumringah tapi hatinya kejam banget!

Sontak, Alexia pun langsung pundung di pojokan dan berusaha menghibur diri atas mosi tidak percaya yang diberikan oleh kedua orang itu.

Tapi sialnya, sepertinya ada yang akan menambah mosi tidak percaya untuknya.

"Aku ragu kalau ini memang masakan Alexia, kukasih mosi TIDAK PERCAYA untukmu!" ujar Thundy dengan tampang dan nada meragukan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! KALAU KALIAN MEMANG RAGU, SINI GUE LAYANIN DENGAN PERTARUNGAN MEMASAK!" teriak Alexia yang udah kagak tahan menghadapi ketidakpercayaan ketiga orang itu terhadap masakannya.

CLING!

Sontak, Kitsukami Ikyo segera menyelanya dengan wajah dan nada mupeng, "Baiklah, kita bertaruh! Aku bertaruh lima belas ribu Peso, kalau Alexia nggak bisa memasak! Kalau kau bener-bener bisa, aku kasih deh lima belas ribu Peso buatmu! Adakah yang mau menambahkan taruhan mengerikan atas pertarungan memasak Alexia versus beberapa orang lainnya ini?"

Alhasil, Vience pun segera mengacungkan tangannya sambil berkata dengan wajah horror plus niat jahanamnya, "Aku bertaruh sembilan puluh ribu Peso jika Alexia nggak bisa masak! Sekalian aku mau ikut bertarung memasak dengannya!"

Dua tangan pun segera menyusul Vience. Pemilik kedua tangan tersebut ternyata adalah Saphire dan Thundy.

"Kami ikutan, deh! Kami bertarung masak dengannya sekaligus membuat taruhan! Aku bertaruh tiga puluh ribu Peso/seratus ribu Peso!" ujar Saphire dan Thundy bersamaan dengan niat jahanam pula.

"Oke, oke, kucatat ya!" sahut Ikyo sambil menuliskan peserta sekaligus yang bertaruh.

Setelah selesai mencatat pesertanya, para peserta ditambah Alexia segera pergi menuju dapur asrama sambil mempersiapkan mental dan spiritualnya.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Taruhan itu RUGI BANGET!

Thundy menangis karena terpaksa kehilangan seratus ribu Peso, Ikyo pucat pasi karena terpaksa kehilangan lima belas ribu Peso yang sudah susah payah dipertahankannya mati-matian, Vience mencakar tubuh Jeronium saking kesalnya karena terpaksa kehilangan sembilan puluh ribu Peso-nya, Teiron dengan tsundere-nya terpaksa mengakui kalau masakan Alexia itu 'super duper sangat enak' dan juga terpaksa kehilangan lima puluh ribu Peso-nya, sementara Saphire tewas seketika karena tidak rela kehilangan tiga puluh ribu Peso-nya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kalian sangat RUGI kalau bertaruh yang sedemikian gedenya... AKU AMBIL SEMUA TARUHANNYA, YA! HAHAHAHA! I'M TRULY A GENTLEMAN!" seru Alexia yang puas banget mengerjai kawan-kawannya yang shock dan tidak rela kalau uang mereka terpaksa pergi ke sisinya (?).

Sepertinya Alexia akan mengingat hari tersebut sebagai hari spesial baginya, karena dia telah sukses membuat seluruh orang RUGI BESAR dan juga mereka (dengan tsundere-nya) terpaksa mengakui bahwa masakannya memang SUPER DUPER SANGAT ENAK!

Tampaknya, ada beberapa di antara para murid Heroes Gakuen yang diam-diam mencatat masakan Alexia ke dalam list masakan favoritnya. Ck ck ck ck ck...

* * *

 _Kesimpulannya: Kalau Alexia beneran bisa memasak, artinya kita RUGI taruhan! Dan satu lagi, walaupun kagak sudi sih, tetapi kita sebetulnya PATUT bersyukur!_

* * *

 **10\. Keringat**

Elwania memandang aneh Lucy yang sekarang sedang berlari di tempat dengan cepat terus-terusan hingga tiga jam terakhir ini.

"Err, Lucy? Kenapa kau terus-terusan berolahraga begitu? Kau sudah mandi keringat, lho!"

"Kata Nii-chan, kita harus menghemat air untuk masa depan! Tadi pagi aku belum mandi dan mengingat ucapan Nii-chan tadi, aku tidak jadi mandi! Jadi aku mandi keringat untuk menggantikan air!"

Elwania pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

 **11\. Deadline**

Berikut ini adalah agenda Siska hari Senin besok:

Ulangan? Cek!

Pengumpulan tugas? Cek!

Pengumpulan ringkasan? Cek!

Presentasi? Cek!

Hasil pratikum? Cek!

* * *

Nah, inilah hal-hal yang dilakukannya hari ini:

"KYAAAH! GANTENG BANGET!"

"OTP, OTP, OTP, OTP!"

"PECAHKAN SAJA KOKORO-KU, MAS!"

"KENAPA KAPAL GUE KARAM SEMUAAAAA?!"

Karena fangirling kagak kenal kata 'deadline'!

* * *

 **12\. Serabi**

"Eka, terima kasih ya atas kiriman kuemu kemarin! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa membuat panekuk juga!"

"Panekuk?"

"Itu lho, panekuk khas negaramu! Yang warnanya putih, agak tebal, dan rada gosong..."

"Oh..." Eka terkikik. "Lira, eta teh serabi..."

"Eka, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Eh, maksudku, itu namanya serabi, bukan panekuk..."

"Wah, ajari aku membuatnya dong!"

Tanpa disadari, sepotong kecil kue serabi dapat mengeratkan persahabatan antara Eka dan Lira.

* * *

 **13\. Setia**

Kurumi Petra si cewek Galford menangis sesenggukan sambil menggenggam penyikat WC.

"Kejam..." gumam Petra dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengucur.

"Pengkhianat kalian semua!" umpat Petra sambil menyikat wastafel dengan gerakan patah-patah plus hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Pasalnya, teman-temannya meninggalkannya begitu saja menghadapi Mathias.

Semuanya berawal ketika Elemy, Livora, Frida, (Astaga Kambing! Demi kacamata Teiron, dia lupa kalau mereka adalah Trio Cewek Jahil!) dan Bianda mengajaknya bermain petak umpet di koridor dan berakhir kejar-kejaran. Saat Mathias melihat mereka, kerumunan rusuh itu pun langsung kocar-kacir. Petra yang paling lemah dalam hal non akademik pun hanya dapat pasrah karena tertinggal dari teman-temannya yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Nasib banget jadi pendek!

"A-aku tau aku pendek, t-tapi setidaknya mereka setia kawan juga!" isak Petra sambil menyikat keramik.

Yap, dia mendapat hukuman menyikat kamar mandi karena berlari di koridor.

SROOT!

Nayla yang kebetulan berada di toilet langsung meringis.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja mereka! Semua masalah ada hikmahnya!" hibur Nayla.

Tumben alim!

"Tapi tetap aja—" Tiba-tiba, HP Petra berbunyi. "Bentar, ada notif..."

Nayla tersenyum pahit saat Petra membuka salah satu sosmed-nya.

* * *

 _Petra-chan: Kalian jahat, bikin aku bete! :'(_

 _EmyCutey: Hahahaha, maaf-maaf!_

 _FridaDolly: Maaf ya, kami lupa kamu! :D_

 _Livo-chan: Lain kali kita main di lapangan, deh!_

 _Bianda: ..._

* * *

"M-mereka..." Petra pun terharu dan setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Nayla.

'Cih, sebenarnya yang kagak setia itu siapa sih?' batin Nayla sambil mengelus dadanya.

Ingatkan Petra untuk menjauhi Trio Jahil itu!

* * *

 **14\. Pisang**

"Nah Tei-chan, coba hitung pisang ini ada berapa?" tanya Yasha kepada Teira sambil menunjukkan sebuah pisang di tangannya.

Gadis Archanist itu berpikir kalau pertanyaan ini sangat gampang, hanya saja dia ingin menguji otak sang gadis Earth Mage yang sedikit korslet karena keseringan baca doujin Yaoi.

Teira menjawab, "Ada banyak!"

Yasha mengernyitkan dahinya sambil bertanya, "Banyak darimana?"

Teira mengambil pisang itu dan mengupasnya sambil menjawab, "Kalau dikupas-kupas jadi banyak, kan?"

Sepertinya Yasha ingin sekali terjun dari menara tertinggi.

* * *

 **15\. Biologi**

"Kalian terlambat mengumpulkan laporan praktikum kemarin!" ujar Garu sambil menyerahkan sebuah toples terselubung koran kepada Maurice sang ketua kelompok. "Hukumannya, kalian harus gunakan ini pada praktikum hari ini!"

Monika menatap toples itu dengan bingung dan bertanya, "Kenapa hukumannya sangat menguntungkan?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Miu sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Garu-sensei terlalu baik! Ayo kita keluarkan dan masukkan ke dalam ta-"

Ketika Maurice membuka toples itu, jeritan Monika dan Miu yang kabur dari meja mereka pun langsung terdengar di lab biologi. Makhluk di dalam toples itu terbang dan hinggap di bahu Miuto yang langsung pingsan di tempat.

Di meja kelompok sebelah mereka, Vroyen ikut menjerit, "AAAH! KELOMPOK MAURICE BAWA KECOAK!"

* * *

 **16\. Prioritas**

Pagi ini, terjadi sebuah keributan di kelas Rare.

"Yes! Tugas gue udah beres!"

"Yes! Ringkasan Bab 5 gue udah selesai!"

"Yes! Download-an 'Sakamoto Desu Ga' gue udah kelar!"

Alhasil, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pelemparan sepatu ke arah sang Earth Mage berkacamata.

* * *

 _Chairone Teiron, 16 tahun, 30 Maret, Aries, sepertinya perlu mengoreksi prioritas._

* * *

 **17\. Yo-yo**

Di koridor kelas Magic, terlihat Lisa yang sedang memainkan sebuah yo-yo dengan sangat lincah.

"Ternyata Lisa-chan jago juga, ya?" puji Liona sambil tepuk tangan dan tersenyum innocent.

Lisa pun langsung menangkap yo-yo-nya dan hanya bisa nyengir.

"Arigatou! Oh iya, kau mau mencobanya?" kata Lisa sambil menawarkan yo-yo yang dimainkannya.

Liona pun langsung menyambar yo-yo itu dan memainkannya, sampai...

BLETAK!

"HUWAAAAA!"

Air mata pun sukses membasahi wajah Liona dan di jidatnya terdapat tanda yo-yo berwarna merah terang.

Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, bukan?

"E-eh, Liona-chan! Lain kali hati-hati kalau main yo-yo! Cup cup..." ujar Lisa panik sambil menenangkan Liona yang masih nangis.

Gino yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

 **18\. Wali Kelas**

Kelas Ranged punya wali kelas, namanya Tino Väinämöinen.

Lima hari pertama mereka diajarkan Tino, setengah kelas sekarat. Hari berikutnya, seisi kelas sekarat. Jika ada yang berani tidak mematuhi peraturan dari Tino, itu entah karena dia nekat atau malah mau uji nyali.

* * *

Suatu hari, Caile pernah lupa mengerjakan PR.

"Caile-kun, bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa anda bisa tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya?" tanya Tino sambil menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya dan menatap Caile dengan tajam.

Yang bersangkutan tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa dan lebih tertarik menatap alas kaki teman sebelahnya, Zeptrun.

Wait, sandal jepit BoBoiBoy?

BRAK!

Satu gebrakan meja pun sukses membuat seisi kelas membisu dan menatap Caile yang semakin menunduk.

"Baik. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, sebagai gantinya, semua tugas kalian silahkan buang di tempat sampah terdekat!" perintah Tino kepada seisi kelas dan beberapa murid pun langsung mendesah kesal.

Bagaimanapun, Caile anak yang baik. Dia tidak ingin teman sekelasnya jadi susah karenanya.

"Biar semua hukuman itu saya yang tanggung, sensei!" ujar Xyagna si cowok Destroyer sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berkedip ke arah Caile.

Biar aku yang tanggung, sobat.

Caile terharu dan Xyagna pun dengan bangga membuang PR-nya.

* * *

Setelah istirahat, Caile dan Xyagna pun berpelukkan dengan aura penuh persahabatan.

* * *

 **19\. Gangguan**

Nova selalu menghindari Vira karena dia menyebalkan. Nova ingin berduaan dengan Voy, tapi malah ada Vira yang menggodanya.

Kali ini, dia tak akan membiarkan Vira mengikutinya.

Dia pergi setelah meminta bantuan kakaknya (Roland) untuk menyantet Vira.

Berhasil! Vira pun mencret-mencret sebulan penuh dan tak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamar mandi.

Nova pun tersenyum senang sambil berjalan ke rumah Voy.

* * *

 **20\. Pervert**

Mata hazel di balik kacamata bulat itu terus-terusan melirik pintu kamar mandi dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

Dari tadi kakinya sudah gatal untuk melangkah ke arah pintu kamar mandi itu dan membukanya (karena Thundy jarang mengunci pintu kamar mandi) untuk melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa dilihat Elemy.

Melihat pemandangan tubuh polos Thundy dengan buliran air yang menetes dari permukaan kulitnya? Ooh! Alangkah indahnya bayangan itu.

Walaupun dia sering melihat tubuh polos itu, tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.

Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan membiarkan matanya melihat pemandangan tidak biasa itu dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Yeah, walaupun kejadian itu harus berakhir dengan melayangnya sebuah botol shampo disertai umpatan dalam bahasa Jerman.

* * *

 **21\. Murid Baru**

"Fer, ada mubar cakep, tuh!" ujar Kevin.

"Dewi si gadis Yumira itu, ya? Ugh, dia mah udah ada yang punya!" balas Fery lesu.

"Ya elah, gawang aja ada kipernya masih bisa gol!"

"..."

* * *

 **22\. Vampire**

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Fira suka banget sama yang namanya vampir. Makhluk mitos dari daratan Eropa itu memang punya aura tersendiri.

Suatu hari, Fira melihat lukisan dari salah satu gurunya.

'Mirip vampir, sih! Tapi cuma vampir wannabe!'

* * *

Si 'vampir wannabe' pun langsung bersin hebat di belahan dunia sana.

* * *

Setelah mengecek semua lukisan yang ada, gadis Maid itu terpaku dengan lukisan sahabatnya. Sesaat dia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus wajah di lukisan itu.

"Wajahnya nggak cocok, tapi auranya cocok! Tinggal di make over dikit lagi, Eiuron bisa menjadi vampir impianku!"

Sementara yang bersangkutan tersenyum di belakang gadis itu dengan aura yang bisa membuat sebagian orang merinding, bahkan sampai nangis kejer.

* * *

 **23\. Pertama Kali**

Jeremy menepuk jidatnya dan menatap gerbang yang ditutup dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur sedih. Ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat di saat upacara bendera.

"Yo, Jeremy!"

Jeremy menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Eyfin yang tengah bersandar dengan tenang di pagar.

"Tumben lu terlambat!"

"Baterai jam wekerku habis!"

Sekedar basa-basi, Jeremy bertanya kepada Eyfin, "Berapa kali kau terlambat, Fin? Kok tenang-tenang aja?"

Eyfin nyengir sambil menjawab, "Cuma dua kali kok—"

Jeremy menatap Eyfin dengan heran. Tidak jauh beda dengannya, tapi kenapa dia bisa tenang-tenang saja?

"—ditambah lima..."

Oh!

* * *

 **24\. Invitation**

Suatu hari, sebuah undangan ramah datang dari pembina asrama.

"Makan malam di rumah, ya! Kami lagi masak banyak!"

Sebagai anak asrama bermental gratisan, Yorei, Chieru, Thori, Vion, dan Philip pun menerima undangan itu dengan senang hati.

Rejeki yang datang tidak baik ditolak, begitu kata mereka.

* * *

Malam harinya, kelima anak itu pun pergi ke tempat pembina asrama.

Sesampainya di sana, makanan telah tertata di atas meja. Mulai dari opor ayam hingga rendang. Hati mereka pun berbunga-bunga melihatnya.

Akhirnya bisa makan enak di akhir bulan. Ini pasti berkah jadi anak sholeh. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Makan yang banyak, ya! Nggak usah sungkan!"

Mana mungkin sungkan, balas anak-anak itu dalam hati.

Tapi atas dasar kesopanan, mereka menjawab, "Iya, makasih!"

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai menyendok nasi. Yorei mengambil ayam, sementara Thori lebih memilih untuk menggado tempe plus lalapan karena dia vegetarian. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap.

"Gimana makanannya? Enak?"

"Wah, enak!" jawab Chieru sumringah.

"Bagus!" Sang pembina pun tersenyum. "Berarti tugas kalian semester depan nambah, ya?"

Kelimanya pun langsung pulang dan nggak jadi makan.

* * *

 **25\. Jumlah Mangga**

"Saya punya kebun mangga, di kebun tersebut ada 70 mangga. Diambil Nirmala 20, jadi tinggal berapa Nirmala?" tanya Idham.

"Tinggal 70, sensei!" jawab Nirmala watados.

"Salah!"

"Sensei yg salah, yang bener 70!"

"Kok bisa?" tanya Idham bingung.

"Setiap saya mau ngambil mangga di rumah sensei, pasti sensei bilang begini: 'Woi, bocah edan! Jangan ambil mangga gue, turun lu!' Yah begitulah!"

Idham dan teman sekelasnya pun langsung bengong mendengarnya.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, sengaja hanya bikin oneshot biar singkat! Jadi tolong maklum! ^^V

Review! :D


End file.
